spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The New Member(s)
|writer = |directed = |animate = |title card = }} The New Member(s) is the fourth episode of the third season of Basket Sponge. This episode is the 51st episode overall. Plot Lexi leaves due to the boredom of the team and LeBron introduces three new people into the team and wait, haven't we done this thing before? Like two seasons ago? Transcript in the team (except for the coach, LeBron) is back after - 'The Long Game'. They are waiting outside of the gym as they don't of course, see the note that has been plastered onto the door. "Practice has been moved to the Bikini Bottom Prison Gym, the temporary gym for a couple of weeks until the gym has been rebuilt'. Then SpongeBob sees the note. SpongeBob: He's gone to prison. Larry: He deserves it, doesn't he? SpongeBob: No, you idiot. The practice is at prison. Lexi: And that's me done for basketball. leaves to go to Justin Hunt's lair. Justin: Ahh, my fair dear maiden. You come to work for me? Lexi: I thought long and hard about it, but I'm agreeing on yes. Justin: That's the answer I wanted to hear. Lexi: Wait a minute, where's Eddison and Philbert? Justin: I tortured them... (he starts to laugh.). Lexi: Good, there were annoying nerds, other members of the team go to the prison where LeBron is, LeBron: Hey? What's the big? (SpongeBob holds the note in his face.) Right. Where's Lexi? Patrick: She left for no reason and now we only have four people. LeBron: Five. Squidward: No. is sipping tea with Squidward in his house. LeBron: Come on, it's for one more tournament. Squidward: I said no. LeBron: I'll have to order some auditions. auditions table that LeBron has as everyone waits in line. LeBron: First one up. Mister Lebouf. So, Mister Lebouf. What would you do as a player? Shia Lebouf: DO IT. JUST DO IT! LeBron: That said nothing about my question. Next! Billy (from Mid-Life Crusteacen.): I would follow the rules and... protect the code. LeBron: Say kid? You ain't a Boy Scout, are you? Billy: No. clothes fall off as they reveal the Boy Scout uniform. Billy: Damn it. LeBron: Next! next person is an YouTube star, MissHannahMinx. LeBron: Okay, show me what you've got! throws her the ball as she dribbles the ball to the hoop and tries to slam dunk whilst whispering something to herself. MissHannahMinx: Bōru ni shōten o ate, anata no kokoro no naka de bōru o shōten o atete imasu. LeBron: Awesome. And also, Anata no bōru ni subete no jikan o shūchū shinaide kudasai. MissHannahMinx: So you know Japanese? Nan dÄtibasutÄdo. LeBron: One down. Prehaps a couple more to go. Next! Ruby Kuropato; Hello, my name is... LeBron: Wait, I guess. A Kuropato. Ruby: Ahh, so I am that famous. LeBron: Thanks to your sister and dead brother. Ruby: I did hear he died. Must have been sad. LeBron: Yeah, sad to witness. Ruby: So, am I accepted. LeBron: Accepted...There you go. another 21 auditions... only them two are accepted through to the final team. LeBron: Damn, only two of 25? This town is full of... last person (or not...) comes through as she grabs the coach. Serleen: I have travelled from planets and constellations to find this. LeBron: So, come on. Show me what you have to travel from there... to here. grabs the ball with a hidden tentacle behind her back as she dribbles the ball with the tentacle, jumps with another and shoots it through with one more before she returns to natural human form. LeBron: Well done...? Serleen: Call me Serleen. LeBron: Nice name, yep. You're on the team. I need someone like you as maybe a... point guard on my team. Serleen: Certainly. leaves the gym as LeBron sighs to himself. LeBron: I need some pizza time. What do the pizza's taste like here? next practice occurs in the week as the team meet the three females that have joined the team. LeBron: Gentlemen! Let me introduce you to our three new members of the team! coughs. Larry: Excuse me. LeBron: Yes.... Larry? Larry: Nothing, I've got a condition. coughs heavily. LeBron: So, let me introduce them. Up first is MissHannahMinx. MissHannahMinx: Aisatsu... Orokana damu tōsaku baka. Ruby: Han'na wa, karera ga sono damude wa arimasen. Serleen: Watashi mo kinishinaide kudasai. Larry: I think I watched her on YouTube? MissHannahMinx: Watashi wa, anata ga yatta ni chigai arimasen. Onanī shinagara... LeBron: Next up is Ruby Kuropato. grabs a taser. LeBron: No, Patrick. She isn't Ash and lastly is Serleen. So, next practise. We will be working back on team focus, which we have sadly forgot over our mishaps. MissHannahMinx: Watashitachiha ima kidō shimasen ka? Wareware wa hidari no 20 〜 50-bu no yō ni motte imasu. LeBron: Because I ordered a Chinese for me and I would rather wait alone than eat it with the team, okay? MissHannahMinx: Sate, sonogo. Ahata yogore ippikiokami, sore o jibun de tabemasu. Category:Episodes Category:Basket Sponge Category:Basket Sponge episodes Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:The Imperial Ghost's Basket Sponge episodes Category:2015 Category:Episodes written by The Imperial Ghost Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Luis TV